Music Drabble
by FairyVampire-chan
Summary: Just a collection of small drabbles that have been thought up in the time span of a few songs. And the pairing is of course GaLe :3 Expect a lot of randomness in the songs, because my taste in music is kinda weird :P Enjoy


**I'm going to try to write a music meme, or whatever it's called :P I'll write it as a GaLe fic as you see ;3**

**I don't own anything of Fairy Tail, but a girl can dream right? **

**Rules:**

**1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a short piece related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble so you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. ****_No lingering afterwards!_**

**4. Repeat for ten songs.**

* * *

**1. ****_So What_**** by P!nk**

She came into the club wearing a skirt so short that she was just looking for trouble. And her blue hair was just so... rebeliuos. I had to have her.

"Hey, Shrimp," I said to her. She looked up at me with an uninterested look.

"What do you want?" she said and went back to her drink. She obviously couldn't care less. But she had this _look in her eye._

**2. Jolene by Dolly Parton**

_He's mine, and you don't get him._ I thought.

She was beautiful with her green eyes, ivory skin and auburn hair. I get why he goes after her, but I don't want her to take him from me. She could have anyone, and chooses to take _my_ man.

"Let me keep him, please," I cried with a teary voice.

* * *

**3. ****_My Apocalypse_**** by Metallica**

She would be the end of me, more than the dragons who were coming. I couldn't bear it. I wanted her to want me, but I'll don't want to cross that line to fast. She would be my apocalypse if I couldn't have her soon, but I'll wait patiently for that delicious little minx. Though I don't have the time...

Her blue hair was so enchanting, like the morning sky. Nothing like the red one that we have seen for a while now. I need to have her. Before we are all obliterated by my... kin. They'll probably make me help them exterminate _her_ and all the others.

* * *

**4. ****_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_**** by Green Day**

I've always been lonely and walked alone in this world. But now I suddenly didn't anymore. Sure, I had that little shadow kid in Phantom, but I didn't actually notice him.

Now, I have some fucked up relations in this new guild, Fairy Tail. Of course then it was also _her_. But I'll have to walk alone in that area of life a little longer.

The city of Magnolia, quiet in the night. Of course it is, with just me walking along the road. But hopefully I wont be alone so much longer.

* * *

**5. ****_Starstrukk_**** by ... ft. Katy Perry**

Tight jeans, low cut shirts. I can't take it! She's so doing this on purpose. But L-O-V-E is just somethhing I don't do. I think I should know how to do her without letting anyone notice.

"Hi Gajeel!" she said to me when she came by. That smile, those hips. I'm doomed.

* * *

**6. ****_I'm Not Afraid_**** by Eminem**

I'm not afraid of him anymore. He's the one that could make me happy, and I don't care what everyone else think's of it. For better or worse, I need him to walk together with me on this road.

I would promise him anything, and I don't know how to back down on it. But I'm not afraid to take that step, because I wouldn't be alone. I'll man up and talk to him, like the brand new me.

He'll treat me right, I know it. He's the one to be with me and hold my hand in hard times.

* * *

**7. ****_Iron Man_**** by Black Sabbath**

I'm an Iron man. I don't know how to treat thing's nicely. Still she's right here beside me.

I think I'll lose my mind if she leaves. It's life or death if she does. She's become my world, like nothing else could. She's the one who melted me, the one who wanted me like no-one else. I'll treat her good if nothing else.

Everyone else that I've met in my life didn't want me and turned their heads away like I was some kind of animal. Which I was back then. But now that I met her she made me happy. The Iron man lives again.

I drew her sleeping form closer to me and wrapped myself around her and whispered; "I love you Levy."

* * *

**8. ****_Starlight_**** by Muse**

"Don't go!" she cried. " you'll be to far away for me to bear." Tears ran down her face.

"Don't worry," I whispered as I held her in my arms. " I'll never let you go if you promise not to fade away while I'm gone." She shook slightly.

"Hold me? Please, I can't bear it if you're too far away before you leave, " she said with a trembling voice.

"I have hopes of coming back. And I will. To hold you again."

* * *

**9. ****_Another Brick In the Wall_**** by Pink Floyd**

"Education?! What do i need that for?" he asked surprised. _Education..._ "It's just a pain in the ass to go to school." He was as carefaced as ever. Sarcasm and all.

"It's good for you and the kids!" she said enthuciasticly. Their little ones were sleeping in the room over, so she couldn't speak too loudly. "They'll learn many things by both you and me, and when I'm not here you need it."

"No," he huffed.

* * *

**10. ****_The Call_**** by Regina Spektor**

It started out as a feeling. I didn't know what it was, but I was bound to find out.

I would wonder why I waved at him and ask if he would come back. And of course he would, when it was over. So I didn't have to say goodbye.

But now I'm back to the beginning. It's that feeling again. the feeling that he'll come back to me, and me alone.

No need to say goodbye.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :3 Well, until next time~ ;D**


End file.
